Soul Calibur III: Of Souls And Swords
by Berserker Link
Summary: A story of adventure, romance, and tragedy. Two souls chosen by fate to counter the darkness that rises. 2 OCs, and most of the Namco characters, follows SC3 and goes into my take on SC4.
1. All Things Begin Anew

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters created by Namco, nor am I affiliated with them, or trying to profit in any way from this story.

I do, however, own my two character creations and would appreciate no one using them without my prior consent. I'd probably let you, I just want to know first.

__

**

* * *

**

_**Soul Calibur III: Of Souls and Swords**_

**Chapter 1**

**All Things Begin Anew**

It was an unusually cool, crisp morning at Ostrheinsburg on this particular day. The sun was just climbing over the horizon, casting a fresh new day upon the world. In this shattered castle something momentous was taking place; something that no one could have predicted or comprehended. Four beings that fate had chosen to use in its twisted game were all assembled here.

One of these was a mysterious man that no one knew much about. He stood, hidden from sight in a shroud of shadows. This prevented the two other beings there from seeing him. This mysterious man's single working eye was focused on a horrific scene playing out before him. He could feel the hand of fate hanging ominously low upon this most unholy of castles.

The two other figures are currently locked in a fierce battle, one that could very well change the course of history forever. One of these beings was human, a French nobleman who fought with a thin rapier. He was named Raphael Sorel. The shrouded man could sense that this man was fighting for someone he loved, trying to claim the ultimate power to please this person. The other being was the newest vessel of the evil spirit sword called Soul Edge. This evil incarnate was called Nightmare by all, and was anything but human.

The two had been dueling ferociously for the past hour and now it seemed that Nightmare would be victorious. His ability to call upon the souls of those he had murdered to strengthen himself was too much for the exhausted nobleman. With a powerful swipe his enormous sword, Nightmare sent Raphael sprawling across the floor. The new wound that ran the length of his chest was grievously deep and was slightly radiating with the same dark aura as Soul Edge.

Nightmare towered ominously ever his defeated prey. "Wretched human! How weak and fragile your existence is. Now its time to add you to my power!" He shouted in a rough deep voice. But just as he was about to plunge Soul Edge into his opponent, he heard him mumble something.

"Amy… I have failed… forgive me… Amy" Raphael whispered inaudibly. Nightmare suddenly stopped, seemingly frozen by some divine force.

From somewhere in the recesses of his mind something awoke… something familiar. The soul of Seigfried Schtauffen, whose body Soul Edge currently possessed, began to fight against the control of the evil sword.

_**"Your strikes were weak. Fragile, Pathetic, Just like human souls."**_

_"Silence... I will not obey you anymore. I will atone for what I have done..."_

_**"The depth of human greed astounds me. You still seek forgiveness, after all you have done?"**_

_"No! But one must reflect on one's sins and move onward."_

_**"...Even if the path ahead leads only to darkness? Only death awaits in the end.""**_

_It is because it is infinite that people cling to the joys of life?"_

_**...Can you not hear them--the wails of the souls that were swallowed unto the abyss by your hand?"**_

_I am eternally sorry for what I have done... But listen to me!"_

_...He sought death. He revered it. Death is beautiful. Your father, too, knew its allure."_

_"Yes. If I could, I would return to that time--"_

_**"...He must perish. You shall cast his body into the darkness. He shall stagnate and rot, steeped in despair, as you squeeze the final gasp from his lungs!"**_

_"No! That's an illusion! I can see it... I can see the proud way he faces his end!" _

The wounded Raphael used this pause to gather the last bit of strength and launch one last, desperate attack against the Evil Sword. Lunging forward he gouged the eye that was the core of Soul Edge. That attack had used up all of Raphael's energy and before hitting the ground, lost all consciousness.

Nightmare dropped Soul Edge and grasped his head, as if a war was happening within it. And actually in his mind, he was, Siegfried fought the essence of Soul Edge, Inferno, for what seemed like an eternity. In reality it was only a few seconds of time, but Seigfried was victorious against it and at last he had control of his own body and mind again. He quickly surveyed the surrounding area for danger but only found the unconscious body of his attacker.

He looked down and realized that he still wore the cursed Azure Armor. He quickly removed the detestable armor and crushed it to pieces under his feet. Once he was done with his little rampage he looked behind him and noticed that a new sword had appeared since his fight with the Inferno. The polar opposite of Soul Edge, Soul Calibur, was stuck in the ground beside Soul Edge.

A wicked smile rose on Siegfried's lips. He walked over and grasped the holy sword with his once again normal right arm. Holding it high above his head, he felt a new power surge through him.

He walked over to the Evil Sword and for the first time in its long, terror-filled existence, it looked scared of what was going to happen. With one last loathing look, Seigfried plunged Soul Calibur into the core eye of Soul Edge, twisting it around to make sure it was destroyed. Long orange cracks split the evil sword's outer shell, but out of the said cracks spewed long meaty vines that wrapped around Soul Calibur, ensnaring it in an unbreakable embrace. Immediately it seemed as if both swords' respective auras vanished and they just seemed dead, if death were possible for an inanimate object.

Siegfried stood there, looming over his new creation, wondering what to do next. He pondered whether to take it with him, or abandon the whole thing and just try to move on with his shattered life. He knew the right thing to do, he just resented the idea and tried to reason himself out of it, but couldn't.

So, cautiously he took hold of the hilt of what Siegfried dubbed "the Soul Embrace." He prepared himself for more mental bombardment, but none came. The sword was truly powerless, nothing but metal and some rotting flesh. Siegfried sighed, at last allowing himself to fully come to grip with the whole situation.

He was free of Soul Edge, but not from his many sins. So many lives that he'd taken, all sent to the hellish void inside of the cursed sword. So many tormented souls screaming for vengeance. The thought made Seigfried sick in his stomach. He tried to set his thoughts aside, but to no avail.

"So what now… am I to live with this curse forever?" He asked, staring at the dawn sky, as if trying to find the answers in the heavens.

He soon came to a decision; he would find a way to tilt the tide of the Soul Embrace in favor of Soul Calibur in hopes of annihilating Soul Edge forever. So with his mind made up and his sights set forward to the things that begin anew, he left the cursed ground.

When he was finally out of eyeshot of the castle the mysterious figure that had kept himself hidden emerged from the shadows.

"Ah, so the spirit sword alone is not enough. Very well, I shall have to work on the Soul Edge instead. According to my tribe's teachings, the more powerful the Soul Edge becomes, the stronger Soul Calibur becomes. And I shall be there when both their powers peak, finally achieving my final demise." he said aloud.

The man was familiar in many of the ways of magic. One of his specialties was the dark art of necromancy. He had resurrected many a people to serve him in ages past, now he would do so once again.

These special skills may have been doable, but they would tax even the most experienced mage of much energy.

_Still, ending this eternal cycle of life may be worth the effort._

He walked over to the smashed azure armor that Nightmare had worn only moments ago. The dark man could sense that the spirit of the Inferno had transferred itself into the armor to keep from being completely annihilated. He also gathered the various shards of the Soul Edge that had been shattered off, and placed them within the breastplate of the armor.

The dark magician closed his eyes and began to chant a solemn incantation over and over. Soon both he and the armor began glowing dark violet. Despite the energy that was rapidly being drained from him, the mage continued to chant. Suddenly his eyes shot open and with one final word, his chant was complete.

He watched as the violet aura began to materialize within the cursed armor. It took on the rough resemblance of a human with a disgustingly grotesque right arm. In fact the arm had a mandible on the shoulder. A single long horn emerged from the forehead of the creature. Its eyes opened and their color was a horrid orange. Something else also began materializing in its left arm. It took the shape that resembled the Soul Edge, except more rounded and instead of red and yellow, the core eye was purple.

As the creature was being formed, the dark mage took his leave, seeping into the shadows of the various pillars. When the new Nightmare's re-birth was complete it looked around the room, puzzled about how he came back to the physical realm.

"I feel so… weak. Soul Edge, is it gone?" It pondered worriedly. He could not feel it's presence anymore, like it felt when it had been sealed in the void a few years back. "No, no, it can't be. I have small pieces of it. With enough souls, I can rebuild it. Then, I vow to you Siegfried, I swear upon the Soul Edge, that I will have my revenge."

So that's it, the first chapter down. Oh, and in case you couldn't tell from all the clues, the "mysterious man" is Zasalamel. In the Tale of Souls never actually reveals his name to any of the characters, I thought I'd be true to it and do the same. So beware of the "mysterious man that lurks in the shadows."

Well, hope you liked it. Please review and let me know if there's anything that you would like to see changed or revised. I greatly appreciate "constructive criticism" but hate flames. I don't mind praise, but prefer to get tips on bettering my writing skills.


	2. A Legacy of Pain

**CHAPTER II**

**A LEGACY OF PAIN**

In a country almost completely around the world, namely China, another soul was being prepared for a journey that presently, he would have thought insane. This man's name was Kane Adamson. His is a story of tragedy and struggle. Both parents were killed before he was old enough to remember, and all his life he had been an outcast.

Evening finds this young man once again staring out of his room at a local inn. Today was a lucky day, he actually managed to scrounge around for enough money to afford a real shelter. His methods included pick pocketing, scheming, and when in desperately in need of it, outright robbery.

He was a wanderer, never staying anywhere for more than a few weeks. Most places chased him away with threats of hanging on the gallows, while others were abandoned due to some other personal reasons.

With a heavily burdened heart he stared out his window, recalling how he ever became the despicable creature he had been forced to turn into. He recalled that it was not originally his fault, it was indeed his heritage to suffer. You see, he was one of the few decedents of Cane, the first man in history to kill another person.

Due to this his family had always been cursed and frowned on by people that knew of it. Now he was forced to live a life in the shadows of humanity, like a rodent in fear of being caught by a cat. The thought filled his heart and soul with rage and depression. His spirit longed to be redeemed of this cursed lineage, but he did not know how to go about that, so now his life was just a big game of cat-and-mouse.

Despair could be seen setting in his unnaturally red eye, for indeed this curse had also altered his physical appearance as well. His other was gouged out for looking at the wife of a French nobleman in a lustful way. It was covered with an eye patch. He ran his calloused fingers through his styled back dark gray hair, yet another side effect of being cursed.

He figured that he had better stop thinking on such things to keep himself sane. He got up from the window sill and came to the small hard bed, provided by the inn. On it were his few precious belongings. He had a pair of kunai which he named Austere and Void. He put on his armored gloves, which had long spikes protruding from its elbows. Next he strapped on his stolen breastplate, its dark metal had two golden strips painted on. He also put on a tasset which he took from an imperial soldier who he had to kill in self defense. A short cloak was the last thing he adorned himself in. Most of the armor was pitch black, and his pants and undershirt were dark purple with black and gold boots.

Maybe it was the way he chose to dress that put people on edge around him. He at last grabbed the small pouch that was now empty, but by the end of the night would have a few coins, enough to provide food for the next day.

Just as he was about to exit his room, a loud pounding shook the door on its hinges. "Kane Adamson! We know you're in there! You are under arrest on charges of armed robbery! In the name of the great Emperor Chi' Long, open this door!" A rough voice roared.

"Oh well, time to run again." Kane whispered to himself as he stealthily slipped out the window onto the thin ledge that skirted the second story of the building. He heard the door splinter just as he jumped gracefully to the ground. He immediately started running at incredible speed to some ally ways in the shadowy city.

When he was finally out of sight of the inn, he stopped to take a breath. "Bad move Kane, gotta stay sharp." He scolded himself. He figured it would be wise to get out of town while under the cover of night, besides, the roads would be fairly empty once the sun set, he'd be able to stay out of sight of only a few people.

He slowly began making his way to the outskirts of the town, avoiding any direct contact or sight of anyone. Someone must have tipped off those soldiers about where he was, and that someone could very well still be after him.

Once he thought he was far enough from the center of the town, he headed to the road, so as not to get robbed himself. He saw a lone figure ahead, a merchant by the looks of it. He would be a prime target.

"Hoy there!" Kane said as he approached. He began to ask the merchant simple questions that he knew the answer to, just to distract him. "How exactly do I get to the Silk Road from here?" Kane asked. And as the man pointed out the directions, Kane used his Austere to puncture the man's coin pouch. All the while keeping the man engaged.

Once the man's pouch was depleted, Kane politely excused himself, and inconspicuously walked away. A smile of accomplishment forced itself unto his lips. "No, you shouldn't be proud of robbing a man of his well earned coins."

_This curse, it's like I can't help but enjoy things I know are wrong. I must find a way to redeem myself of this before I become a more dangerous criminal. Oh, mother if only you could've raised me, I might have been different. I know you would have tried if you lived past my birth. It seems even my birth was a curse upon this family._

Such things went through his mind as he absently walked down the beaten dirt road. He was so enthralled by his thoughts that he didn't even sense the person that had been tailing him since he robbed the merchant. If not for the sound of a katana being unsheathed, Kane would not have seen his opponent attack.

With lightning fast speed he drew his kunai and actuall7y back-flipped himself over the head of the charging man. "Why do you attack me?" Kane asked before dodging another strike from his mysterious opponent.

"Because you are a demon, and I am a demon hunter." The Chinese man answered simply. He struck again, this time he managed to strike Kane. The blow was only enough to slice a thin cut along his left cheek.

Kane smiled as he wiped the blood with his sleeve. "Is that the best you can do?" Kane asked mockingly, at the same time running full speed at his opponent. Once he was close enough, he leapt completely into the air, spiraling and landing a solid kick in the man's chest; then he used the impact to once again back-flip and land on his feet.

The man flew a few feet before landing with a hard thud. He began to rise, but Kane was already preparing his next attack. He began twirling his kunai in his hands with such precision and speed that it created a 'bubble' of air that he launched at his opponent, it caught the air around it on fire and hit th man in the face. He flew into the air and landed on his head, not having the strength to get up again.

"I am no demon, I am Kane Adamson. Warn those who come to hunt me, of what I did to you." With that he dashed away down the road. He began making his way up to where the Silk Road was, heading to safer countries where he might find peace.

* * *

This is the detailed description of Kane. He doesn't look like your typical ninja, but its MY story… besides, he looks freakin' awesome!

**General Info**

Name: Kane Adamson

Occupation: Ninja

Weapon: Kunai

Name: Austere & Void

**Body features**

Head: headband (01, 01)

Hair: styled back (01, 24)

Mask: mad eye patch (01, 01)

Chin: Scar (03,21)

Lower torso: undershirt (27, 03)

Mid torso: warriors robe (01, 01)

Upper torso: demonic armor (01, 01)

Arms: unholy gloves (01, 01)

Shoulders: lord's shoulders (01, 01)

Neck: Cloak (27. 03)

Waist: lord's tasset (01, 01)

Lower legs: ---

Upper legs: Samurai pants (27, 03)

Shins: ---

Socks: tabi (?)

Feet: holy boots (01, 01)

**Facial Features**

Face: 03

Eyebrows: (01, 24)

Lips: (05, 05)

Eyes: (03, 23)

Skin: (10, 20)

Underwear: (01, 01)

Voice: young man 2


	3. Holy Justice

**_Chapter III_**

**Holy Justice**

Once more he was faced with a decision that could change the lives of many people. Such was the work of a judge in the glorious city of Greece. The courthouse where the two parties awaited their verdict was a magnificent structure. Huge pillars towered over the people, dutifully holding up the seventy-foot high ceiling. The place was made of white stone so it always appeared a bright, almost holy, place.

Seated on what could have passed as a throne was a young man. He was of average height and build, but his dark skin suggested that his origins did not lie in Greece. He had a harsh visage with brown hair that came down to his cheeks in three segmented places, he also had a very neat beard. He wore light chest and shoulder armor, and had two gleaming braces on his strong arms. Most of his features were hidden by a hood and a long cape hung from the said shoulder pieces. Around his waist was a brilliant belt he had been honored with upon becoming judge. His entire outfit was perfectly white save the deep sapphire blue belt.

Rhonin "Swift justice" Owen was the high judge of the court, and on this day it was his duty to settle a disturbing matter that had arisen among the people he served. He looked down at the assembly with piercing emerald eyes. Two women had come in with a single man and one child. Both women had conceived from this single man. During the night one of the two women had accidentally rolled over in her sleep and suffocated her infant child.

The same woman now claimed that the other woman's child was her own. It was impossible to tell, seeing as both babies had the same man as a father. Now they came to Rhonin in search of a swift answer. As his title suggested, Rhonin was a man famous for making quick, but wise decisions, thus becoming the most favored judge of the king of Rome himself.

The matter replayed itself over and over in Rhonin's mind. He had gone through all practical methods in his mind and none offered a wise choice. Then an unusual, even mad, idea came to mind. But he determined that it was so unexpected that it just may yield the result he sought.

"Guard!" He summoned one of the guards stationed to protect the supreme justice.

"Your Honor," The gruff man said, bowing on one knee out of respect.

"Take the child and cut it down the middle. Give one half to each woman." The suggestion made all eyes suddenly lock on the judge with a look of bewilderment. Was he serious? Would he really slaughter an innocent child to be rid of two troublesome harlots?

When he didn't say anything more the guard reluctantly and quite nervously did as he commanded and took the infant. Then, just as he was about to bring down his sword a voice rang out through the hall, echoing several times over until it finally died.

"Stop!" Was the word. "Do not harm the child, give it to her." Said one of the women, tears streaming from her eyes. "Give the baby to her." She said again, this time truly realizing what she just said.

The guard exhaled the breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding and walked over to the other woman, who looked like she cared nothing for the fate of the child.

"Wait!" Rhonin commanded. "Give the child to the weeping woman, for only a true mother would rather give away her child than see any harm come to it." Once again all eyes turned to him, this time the stares were those of awe. Such an uncanny method brought forth the most just result possible. Then without another word, Rhonin dismissed the parties present and went into his own chambers.

_It was almost luck that the result came as I'd planned. I never would have actually killed the child. _If his idea had yielded no results he would have been frowned upon by all his peers. He would have been expelled from practicing law in any form. He needed to calm his mind, and the one thing that could do that was honing his swordsmanship skills.

Indeed no one makes it to any high place in Greece without having some high ranking military background. Rhonin himself had been the captain of the primary host responsible for victory in a war in the distant past. Now his days were spent in law books and attending to such matters as earlier.

His time on the field of combat had been one of necessity, but the more he looked back, the more he realized that that was truly what he had excelled at. Thus he found peace when he held his precious great sword Alondite in his grasp, he felt rejuvenated.

The chamber that he did this in was a perfect circle. The floor was marble with a light blue, multipointed star in the center. He stood at the exact center and closed his eyes. Envisioning himself surrounded by enemies. Suddenly, with his eyes still closed, he swirled around. His movements were smooth, like liquid, constantly flowing in new directions. To an onlooker he looked more like a dancer than a hardened knight.

A sudden clang rang out in the chamber. Rhonin's eyes shot open and saw that his sword had been stopped by a similar blade. Only this one was plated with a low-quality, yet still shiny gold. The arm that held it belonged to none other than Rhonin's own long time rival. His name was Sage and he was dressed with the most expensive attire available. He had recently been awarded the title of general of Greece's army. He wore an expensive shirt and noble's trousers. He wore lower leg armor even in times of peace and most of his attire was a deep, rich crimson. His smooth gold hair hung over his left eye then slicked back over his head.

"Ah, my dear Rhonin, still keeping peasants at peace. You know, one day you may just run me out of a job. " Sage had never believed that peace could last without someone there to enforce it. So, when after the war Rhonin decided to relinquish his life of violence Sage could only scoff. Now he believed Rhonin to be a weak, sympathetic fool.

"Sage, what a delight to see you." Rhonin said in mock happiness. They had been friends throughout training and even the war, but after that their paths veered in completely opposite directions.

"To what do I owe this honor of your presence." The high justice said in a surprisingly venomous tone.

"Strait to business, I see. Fine. The almighty Emperor of Rome demands an audience with you and I. Apparently his other soldiers were unable to accomplish his wishes." The aggravated general said seriously.

"So I am to accompany you there?" The thought didn't bode well with him. Sage had become a completely different man than he had last seen. Almost as if he had become corrupted by some strange power.

"Oh no. You see, old friend, I have already been given my orders. I was just passing through and thought I'd stop off to see an old comrade, but my presence seems unwanted."

"So I am to leave immediately I suppose." Said Rhonin, trying to avoid confrontation with his old rival.

"Aye. His majesty will be expecting you soon. Well, I guess this is farewell once again then." Sage spoke with a little sadness in his voice. He masked it well, but not before Rhonin caught it.

"Alright. Perhaps next time it will be on better terms." The high justice offered his hand to Sage. At first Sage looked to Rhonin's face, but saw no trick or mockery in his eyes, so he shook it.

"May God go with you then. For the task ahead is a dangerous one." With the final warning Sage took his leave.

A day later found Rhonin packed and on the road that lead out of Athens, his current home. He gazed out one last time. A feeling of deja vu assailed his mind. He reminisced about days past when he would take this road to Rome to join in some army or war.

The city itself stood magnificent and majestic against the light of dawn. Tall proud buildings tore into the sky, their stone pillars and spectacular designs towered over other lesser homes. Temples and the like were closer to the center of the city, while homes and more rural areas sprawled out almost as far as the eye could see. A feeling of pride made Rhonin's chest involuntarily swell.

Then, with his beloved Alondite strapped safely to his back and his travel pack slung over his shoulder, Rhonin set off on a journey the likes of which will be written in legend for ages to come.

* * *

This is a detailed description of Rhonin. He will change appearance later in the story, but for a while he'll look this way.

**General Info**

Name: Rhonin Owens

Sex: Male

Occupation: Knight

Weapon: Alondite

**Body Features**

Head: Wizard Hood (01, 14)

Hair: Long Perm (3, 26)

Mask: ---

Chin: Edgemaster Beard (03, 26)

Lower Torso: Sleeveless Shirt (01,14)

Mid Torso: Lord's Tunic (27, 19)

Upper Torso: Dodge Armor (01, 14)

Arms: Dodge Bracers (01, 14)

Shoulders: Lord's Shoulders (01, 14)

Neck: Crusader Cape (01, 14)

Waist: Gladiator Belt (27, 19)

Lower Legs: ---

Upper Legs: Samurai Pants (01, 14)

Shins: ---

Socks: ---

Feet: Holy Boots (01, 13)

**Facial Features**

Face: 05

Eyebrows: 02, 26

Lips: 08, 03

Eyes: 13, 26

Skin: 11, 22

Underwear: 01, 18


	4. Azure as Evil

**Warning: This chapter is pretty violent, so I have to change the ratings on my entire fic, but I figure I'll be free me upto do as I please.**

**_Chapter IV_**

**Azure as Night**

The night was perfect in a certain quaint little village. Nestled away in a valley surrounded by low sprawling hills. The ever so slight breeze causing the windmill, the only large structure in the village, to rotate slowly.

In one of the simple little cottages a small girl sat, cuddling her baby brother in her arms. She was sweetly singing a melody as she rocked him, gazing at the perfect full moon. She noticed that in the distance dark storm clouds swept slowly toward her village. She eyed this storm suspiciously, something in the wind told her that something was amiss.

She quickly returned the infant to its bed and headed for the windmill. Talim loved climbing to the top of the windmill. There was something about being that high that filled her with excitement. Tonight, however, instead of going to gaze out into nothing, she was going to see if she could figure out the message in the wind.

She was only sixteen, and still a novice priestess, but she had learned from the high priest of the wind himself. Hers was a village that believed in the goddess of wind, and its priests were able to receive feelings and messages from the wind itself at times. So to Talim, the wind had spoken a message of danger through the storm.

As she ran for the outskirts, where the windmill was located, she passed the orphanage that she worked at during the days when she wasn't at the temple. Every week the town would send out a group of people to the larger cities to find and bring back orphans. Being kind-hearted as she was, it was only natural for Talim to want to be apart of that.

When she finally got to the windmill, she looked back and saw that the storm was much closer than before. Too fast had it moved to be moved by even the strongest of winds. She became even more worried as a gust of wind blew by. In the wind Talim sensed an almost overwhelming feeling of hatred and evil. Like a gateway to hell had been opened wide.

She ran at full speed up the winding stairway. The sound of crashing thunder deafened her momentarily as lightning streaked over the sky. With every second she sensed the evil growing closer. By the time she reached the top of the windmill, the rain had reached the other end of the village.

The storm, however, was not the center of Talim's concern. Standing at the forefront of the storm was evil itself. Standing there, with the Soul Edge in hand, was Nightmare. His red glowing eyes gazed out at the unaware village.

_Look at all those souls there, ready to be harvested. It certainly isn't much, but it's a start._

Talim looked in horror as the Nightmare charged towards the village. He arrived at the first house and shattered the flimsy door. Stepping inside he began his massacre. The shrill cry of death was all that emerged from it. He continued his massacre, killing anything living. He cared not whether his victim was old, young, male, or female; he just killed.

A band of men gathered with their farming tools, attempting to keep him back. He laughed maniacally as his Soul Edge rent each into pieces. He arrived at Talim's hut. A feeling of pure horror and dread filled her as she remembered that her baby brother was still in there. She felt a sharp pain in her heart as a baby's cry of pain rang out.

Nightmare continued relentlessly murdering everyone in sight. Then, when it seemed everything was lost, the priests and priestesses of the wind came forth.

"Foul demon! You have gone far enough! Already you've murdered dozens, it is time you pay for your sins!" The high priest said as he and the others began to summon the wind. Suddenly a gale of wind assailed Nightmare. It was so powerful that it sent him backwards into one of the houses. He crashed through the wall and in the process knocked over a lamp, starting a fire in the house. The wind summoned by the priests caused it to spread to other houses as well.

Nightmare rose from the wreckage, his skin burning as he stepped forward against the wind. The wind slowed Nightmare a great deal, but did nothing to Soul Edge as it came crashing down on the first priestess. The gale lessened as she collapsed, rent in two by the sword. Nighmare then charged forward piercing two more priests at once. One priest came up from behind to attack him with a short dagger. Before he noticed what had happened the priest's arm was chewed off by the extra mouth on Nightmare's arm. Nighmare swung his sword in a full circle, five more priests and priestesses fell.

Now only the high priest stood. He assaulted Nighmare with insanely powerful blasts of wind. One actually crushed in Nightmare's breastplate, but no matter how much damage he took, Nightmare would not fall. Nightmare had had enough. He grabbed the priest with his inhuman arm. Its three claws digging into his back. Nighmare looked into the priest's eyes and sucked the very soul from his body. He then tossed the lifeless body into the flames.

Talim stood there, too shocked to move, too crushed to cry, just standing there shivering as the deluge brought upon by Nightmare drenched her. She watched in silence as Nightmare laid waste to the rest of the village, finally ending up at the orphanage. The cries rang out once again, each a piercing sword through Talim's heart.

Nightmare finally stopped. He took a deep breath and plunged Soul Edge into the ground. Then from throughout the village eerie streams of ghastly blue light began to flow towards Soul Edge, the eye at it's core intently still, absorbing every unfortunate soul. As soon as it was done Nightmare turned and began walking away.

Now Talim felt the overwhelming sadness and began sobbing uncontrollably as the rain poured and the fire consumed her home below. She was truely alone. One teenage girl was all that survived the carnage caused by the seed of evil, the Nightmare.


	5. Internal Affairs

**_Chapter V_**

**Internal affairs**

It had been an exhausting two weeks for Kane Adamson. His escape from China was something out of legend. Since he left the village where he robbed the merchant, he had been hunted like a rabid animal. He had to travel by night only and he hadn't entered another village since, leaving him without food for days at a time.

At one particular village, someone there had tipped off the guards that he would be coming by that night. Kane was as sneaky as ever, but the guards still spotted him. Seven guards rushed out to attack, thinking that they alone could stop him. All seven were slain that night before they had a chance to even scream for help.

Bit by bit Kane was becoming the monster he had been running from all his life. It was like his blood was tainted with some evil power and that it was becoming more desperate to be free. Kane swore to himself that he would not let it win control. It seemed, however, that each time he did so, something would require him to perform an act of evil, seemingly to taunt him.

The road now finds Kane staring grimly at the Great Wall._ Now what Kane? Gonna go kill some more guards?_ He asked himself. So with no certainty that there was even a way down the other side, he began climbing a ladder that lead to on of the hundreds of watchtowers perched atop the Great Wall of China.

Peeking his head over the last step, Kane saw three guards around a small table all drinking profusely and playing some sort of parlor game. Kane knew he wouldn't be able to get by without the guards seeing him, even if they were drunk off their minds. The nearest exit was directly across from where they were sitting.

Kane cursed to himself when he realized he'd have to kill again. So with his mind as clear and ready as possible he silently threw himself over the final ledge. At first it seemed that the guards took no notice of him, until one looked up.

"Ah! A d-d-demon! Look!" He pointed at Kane's red eyes and fear took hold of him. The other two guards were quicker to recover and grabbed their weapons. One lumbered over to Kane and swung his short sword to take off his head, but Kane simply ducked. With two smooth motions he drew Austere and Void in the same action plunging Austere into the man's thigh.

The man let out a howl of pain, which turned into a gurgled cough, when Kane brought Void across his throat. The other two guards attacked in unison. Kane was forced into a defensive position as the guards rained down blow after blow with their weapons. Kane got a small opening and kicked one guy square in the chest, making him stumble back. The other guard now stood no chance as Kane grabbed his arm, twisted his sword out, and catapulted himself over his head. There was a loud pop as the guards arm was bent in a complete circle. Kane then brought his kunai up into the defenseless guards back.

The other managed to tackle Kane from behind and both crashed down on the small table hard enough to crack it into pieces. The guard then began taking out his rage by beating Kane in the back of the head with his fists over and over. Kane took the blows, considering them punishment for the evil deed he would perform. When the guard had both fists raised, ready to pound Kane again, Kane spun around under him so he was now face to face with the guard. Kane brought both Austere and Void around into the guy's throat.

Kane threw the lifeless guard to the side and got up. He once again had been forced to kill, and in his heart, he hated himself. There was another part of him, something that thrived on the feeling, invigorating him in a way. That was the part that Kane feared he was losing control to.

Kane felt awful, but knew that he couldn't stay there any longer and he hurried to the exit. He found himself on what could be described as a road atop the wall. Kane even saw some wagons with ammunition for the soldiers a way off. Now he was exposed though. There were no dark corners to hide in, and that could spell disaster for a ninja. A couple of hundred feet from where he was, another tower stood. Kane hoped that the guards there were drunk as well, that would make things a lot easier. _If only I knew how to get to the bottom._ The wall was well over twenty feet high. Plus even if he landed without injury, there was a vast open plain, where he would be easy pickings for even an amateur archer.

Kane was furiously racking his brain with ideas about how to get down. In the devious dark recesses of his mind an idea came up, an idea that was so drastic and almost insane that it might just work. Looking around he spotted a torch in the wall. Quickly yanking it free he sped to the cart of ammunition and peered inside. A smile rose to his lips as he saw the barrels of gun powder ready to load into the cannon turrets mounted to the wall. He pushed with all his might and the cart started to budge, slowly at frst but gaining speed. Kane steered it as best he could towards the second guard tower, when it was moving too fast to control he let it go and thrust the torch into the cart.

The guards inside the tower had no chance as a flaming wagon collided with the side of the tower. An enormous explosion rocked the wall to its very foundation as massive chunks of bricks and mortar flew in every direction. Kane used the suprise of the explosion to jump down the opposite side of the wall. Behind him an enormous fireball engulfed the air and all that could be seen of the ninja was his black cloak flapping in the wind as he swan dived away from the wall.

He could hear the shouting voices of other nearby guards as they ran to investigate. Kane cringed, his ears trained to hear any sound that could mean danger, he heard a light thung as the first of what he knew was a barrage of arrows was let loose from a bow. The arrow landed a foot from his side as he ran with all his might, more came pouring down but all he could do was run. Time and time again he managed to out run or out maneauver the archers, but aparently not all of them were amatures.

Kane was just regaining hope when a sharp pain entered his right shoulder. The pain was almost overwhelming enough to make him black out, but he knew that would mean certain death so out of pure willpower he stayed running. By now he was past the most experienced archers range and began to slow his pace just a bit. Gritting his teeth hard he looked down to find an arrow sticking out of his shoulder, it had been so forceful that it actually passed through him and the point now proturded out of his shoulder. In the most agonizing thing he'd ever done he cut the tip off of it with Auster and becag to pull it out from behind. Every inch was pain beyond belief but he managed to finally pull it out. Quickly slicing off a strip of his cloak he tied the wound the best he knew how to lessen the bleeding and then continued on.

It was almost nightgall when his body couldn't take it anymore and he had to stop. He made a quick fire and set up a crude camp, namely a sleeping sack and a fire, and before he knew it he was asleep. His dreams that night were unnerving to say the least; visions of violence and war assailed him. He saw a villiage burning and an evil beast at its center, holding an enormous sword that had an eye at its core, another showed the entire world shrowded in thick volcanic clouds and fire broke free from the earths core as an unholy battle raged on some plane. He saw only one good vision, the face of some stranger he had never met, it was a face filled with grief but at the same time of life and youth, it was the face of a girl.

He awoke slowly, in a fever-like state. He came to his senses and realized that he was definitely not in the same place as when he had fallen asleep. He started up, but an agonizing shock in his shoulder forced him to be more careful. He was in a bed, it must have been morning because the sun was shining into the window to the side. The blanket slid off his torso and he realized that he had been bandaged well and that his wound had been cleaned. He then realized that his weapons were nowhere to be seen. A door slid open on the other side of the room and a figure walked toward him slowly.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Welcome, I'm Xianghua"

* * *

**Ok, time for my fans to take part in the story. Do you think I should have Kane get purified by her or Kilik, or should he continue his dark path? Review and decide, the fate of one of my mains is in your hands.**


End file.
